


Mistletoe

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with Hermione and Kingsley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inell and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

“Kingsley, where are you?” Hermione asked, rushing into the living room.

“Don’t come in!” Kingsley shouted, and Hermione felt herself gently pushed out of the room by wandless magic.

“Stop it, that tickles,” Hermione complained as she stood patiently in the hallway.

“Just a sec….Okay, now.”

“What are you…?” Hermione walked in and her mouth dropped open. She couldn’t believe it. The Christmas tree was up and decorated, little pixies were dancing around the fairy on the top, candles were floating at the ceiling and warm snow was falling on to the floor.

“What do you think?”

“Oh, love, it’s wonderful. When did you…how did you…”

“I don’t think you’ve spotted the best thing, Hermione.” Kingsley grinned and slipped a hand round his wife’s waist to pull her closer. He leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear, “look up.” The hairs on her neck tingled as she looked to the ceiling and saw the mistletoe hanging there.

“Oh.”

“Merry Christmas, darling.” Kingsley kissed her softly and let out a startled laugh when Hermione turned him around, pushed him up against the door, and started pulling at his shirt.

“Are you going to help me or not?” she gasped as her fingers got caught in his buttons.

“I’ll do one better than that," and before Hermione knew what was happening Kingsley lifted her up in his arms and walked briskly up the stairs to the bedroom, Hermione’s pleasant laughter music to his ears.


End file.
